1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multidirectional interior lighting and more particularly to a fixture which projects illumination in opposite directions from opposed faces of a horizontal edge lit panel.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
The attributes of indirect lighting have long been recognized and include even distribution of illumination, reduction of distracting shadows, reduction of glare and the overall promotion of a stress free work or leisure environment. Augmentation with direct illumination was necessary, however, in many instances. Diffusion of the supplemental direct illumination remained as an objective to reduce undesirable effects.
There was a need, therefore, to provide a lighting fixture which could combine the attributes of indirect up light illumination, with diffused down light illumination and which would be relatively low in cost, aesthetically compatible with a wide range of room decor and prove economical in operation.